Old, Wild West
by anicez
Summary: Texas in 1865 is a wild territory, full of dangers, this is a story with love, sex, shots and bandits, Welcome to the old west! - AU of Shamy with surprises. M-rated.
1. Once upon a time in the west

**Chapter 1.**

 **Once Upon a Time in the West**

* * *

The sun was shining brightly on the horizon early in the morning when Sheldon rode his horse back and start his way again. The night had been hard and cold, and there was no more water or food left for the rest of the day, only rocky mountains and the desert wasteland were visible in the distance.

The memory of seeing his family murdered by the bandits of Harry the black eye, the most despicable man in the east Texas, made him speed up the pace and join all his forces to get out of the damn south.

The young man escaped at the last minute and save his life, now Texas doesn't look like a good place and he doesn't have any more family of friends here that tie him to stay. He wants a new life and he heard wonderful things about the cold city of Boston, where a friend can find him a good job in a steelworks, although it is not his dream job, he can earn enough for a while to be able to return to his studies of medicine.

The sweltering heat of midday strikes hard and neither he or his horse can last much longer without a break, after the long morning riding without stop, Sheldon sees far away, what looks like as a well and a small farm with cows. The perfect place to rest in the shadow for a few hours and recover forces, he thought.

A few miles after, Sheldon approached to the well like a child to a lollipop. Without hesitation he took out a bucket of water and poured it over his head, the fresh water fell on his face and body as a waterfall. A seconds later, he took out a second bucket and began to drink it anxiously, was good, very good, fresh and clean as the Texas sky.

After a few minutes and another bucket for his horse later, Sheldon watched as a figure approached to him with a brisk pace.

Was a young woman, with long and dark wavy mane that falls on her shoulders. Her face was sweet as honey and her lips red like bright apples. She walks moving her hips with a sinuous curves that molded her whole body. Sheldon stared at her as if she was a mirage. Perhaps the heat and the lack of water made him lose his mind. The girl stood still in front of him with her arms on her hips and a defiant face.

 _\- "Who are you, and what the hell are you doing in my domains?"._ She asked him with a challenging tone.

 _\- "Calm down, ma'am, I just need some water. There's some man around here to talk?"._

 _\- "The only man here is going to take a bullet in his ass if he doesn't get out from my farm"._

 _\- "No men?, I have to say, that the wild west is no place for young ladies"._

\- "Who says I'm a lady?".

She said in a rude voice as she pulled her rifle out from her back and aimed the man in front of her.

 _\- "Miss, lower the weapon please, as my father always said, those things are carried by the devil". Sheldon begged with his arms up._

\- "Yes? Well, mine always said first shoot and then ask, so now we have a big problem here, bandit".

 _\- "I'm not a bandit, my name is Sheldon, Sheldon Cooper, I'm just a humble farmer from Galveston, a three days town from here, please, I just want some water and a cool place to shelter me and my horse for a few hours, and then we'll go to the train station and never come back"._

Normally Amy wouldn't be fooled by a man like this, she had enough bad times with convicts fleeing to the north or bandits that would end her life without thinking to know what to do, but the tender and sincere look of this young man was different, his deep blue eyes made that Amy slowly lowered her weapon and nod with her head so the man can drink the water of his hands.

\- "All right, Sheldon Cooper, I'll trust you, my name is Amy Farrah Fowler".

Sheldon dried his hand on his clothes and reached out to shake it, Amy accepted without hesitation. This young man certainly looked peculiar, she thought while shaking his hand. He was nothing as the men Amy had encountered so far, all were so rude and unmannerly, abusing that she was a woman and showing no respect at all.

\- "So, train you said?. You know, the next train that departs to the north will not arrive until thursday". Amy pointed.

\- "Four days uhm?, I don't think I could afford any place to stay until then, I'm short of funds right now".

\- "If you are really a farmer maybe we can do a deal, I will provide food and my haystack to sleep and you will help me with my tools on the farm until then, my husband is out of town and a farm for a single person is too much work".

\- "Sounds like a deal ma'am".

\- "Very good, you can bring the horse to the stable, there is water for him, I will prepare some food, before entering into my house clean your hands well and I don't want shoes inside". She said and just with that she turned back and walked away.

Sheldon sips more water from the well as look how Amy walked towards the house. No doubt she was an incredible woman, strong and capable, not like the women Sheldon had met in his town, all were helpless, stupid and incapable of defending or holding a medium conversation. Maybe that's why Sheldon had avoided all relations with the opposite sex, all his life, no doubt that Amy was interesting, very interesting.

After leaving his horse in the stable, he approached to the well to wipe his hands thoroughly, a delicious aroma of roast meat came out of the house. He looked around and saw how the small farm he had glimpsed was not that small as at first glance he thought. It had separate areas, with some sheep, cows and even chickens. There were several good horses in the stable, and all the animals looked healthy.

A few white sheets fluttered on the tarpaulin and they looked impeccable. No doubt she is a great housewife, Sheldon thought, her husband is such a lucky man. Maybe a woman like that could be perfect for his new life, someone how to take care of him, maybe Boston is the place for someone like that.

Sheldon approach to the door of the house, he took off his boots and put them on the floor, he quickly knocked three quick repetitions accompanied by her name. Was a custom that he had since a child and he hadn't even thought about it.

Amy opened the door in a swift move. Her hair was now in a bun, and she wears an apron with a few spots on it. Sheldon nods his head and take off his hat, leaving it on the table next to him.

\- "It smells delicious here, ma'am".

\- "You can call me Amy, and thank you, I hope you're hungry, I made tons of food".

\- "More than you can shake a stick at".

Sheldon sat at the kitchen table, there was a big piece of roast meat in the middle, potatoes, several roasted corns and carrots. A feast for a hungry man who hadn't eaten for days. Amy approaches to him in the back and full his glass with fresh water, she sits on the other side of the table and with a smirk of hers, Sheldon started to eat as if there was no tomorrow.

 _\- "You seem to like it"_ , Amy said as she laughed as Sheldon devour the food. _"Can I ask you something?"_. Sheldon nods with his head without taking the food of his mouth.

 _\- "How is that a young man like you has traveled without food or water, you doesn't look like the kind of man who would forget something like that?"._

 _\- "To be honest, I didn't really have lot of time to get out, and I could only take what I had more a hand, let's say this is not a planned trip"._ Sheldon told her as his cheerful gaze lowered to his plate.

 _\- "I could see this is not a good topic for you, but you have to be honest with me, if I'm in danger of having you in my house I'd have to get you out of here, you understand it, right?"._

 _\- "No problem, ma'am, I mean Amy, you're safe with me here, your husband can rest easy when he comes back he'll have his wife in one piece"._ He said with a smile that Amy returns to him.

The rest of the meal went quietly, they talked about the farm and the tasks to be divide for the next day. Sheldon was more than grateful for the kindness of the woman and offered to clean the table after the meal. Amy was astonished, in her almost 28 years of life she had never seen a man clean the table, and less, to offer himself to do it.

The night came fast as the two spoke, Amy lit a fire lantern and accompanied him along the dark way to the haystack carrying with her some blankets. She opened the big blue door of the barn and lit up other lantern, in a second the rest of the room was illuminated thanks to the dozens of lanterns distributed by the barn. Sheldon looked at the mechanism, they joined one to another for tubes and made them chain one after the other.

 _\- "What was that?"._

 _\- "Sorry if it scared you, it's a mechanism that I invented so I don't have to turn lamp by lamp everyday"._

 _\- "Are you an inventor?". Sheldon asks her with wide eyes._

Amy nodded sheepishly. Every person that known about her abilities had called her crazy, " _That's a men's thing"_ they repeated over and over, they mocked and teased her all her life. Now, she didn´t expect less, maybe rude words, perhaps a laugh or a joke, but instead that, she heard the only word she had never expected.

 _\- "Fascinating"._ Sheldon whispered as he moved to the lantern and looked carefully close at the mechanism, it was incredible, intelligent and unique.

Thank you, she whispered shyly as Sheldon was staring at the lanterns while rubbing his chin thinking quietly. Amy decided it was time to go back to the house.

\- "I'll see you at dawn, rest, Sheldon", She tells him as she closes the barn door.

\- "Good night Amy Farrah Fowler". She could hear just before the door slammed shut.

Amy walked with her lantern down the dark way to her house, only the noise of the crickets took her out of her thoughts. Who was that man? Why did he run away, and why is he going to the north?. Those deep blue eyes came out to her mind. Now in her nightgown Amy turned off the light and rested her head on the pillow.

The stars of the clear, cloudless sky that glimpsed from her window, and a warm light from the barn faded as Amy closed her eyes and melted into a deep sleep.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, I hope you are enjoying this story, it´s short, I have prepared four chapters, but I know you will love it, has Rated M for the following chapters, you will know why. *wink*, Thanks again.**

 **A big thank you to my bestie Linda, because this story came about thanks to one of those crazy talks that we love it so much.**


	2. Ride the High Country

**Chapter 2.**

 **Ride the High Country**

* * *

Sheldon wakes up to the sound of the rooster with the first rays of sun in the morning. He looked around disoriented, and then all the events of the previous day came to his mind. It hadn't been a dream, he was really in the barn of a beautiful inventor who had welcomed him in exchange for work. Sheldon reached over and put on his clothes and left the barn to meet the face of Amy, who was about to open the door.

She was prettier than Sheldon remembers it. Her hair was different today, her long mane was knotted with two braids with small bows at the end. She wears a green light dress and a beige cowboy hat. Her cheeks flushed before his eyes and her gaze lowered to the ground timidly with a sweet smile.

\- "Oh, sorry, Amy, I didn't know you were coming, I was about to go to your house".

\- "No, I'm the one how is sorry, I thought you probably have fallen asleep, I prepared breakfast, you should come and get strength before work".

The two of them walked in silence to the house, the smell of baking bread invaded the kitchen and Sheldon liped his lips looking at the feast before his eyes. Bake bread, butter, eggs, some milk and even jam. Everything looked delicious. Sheldon sat down at the table and Amy accompanied him while they both enjoyed the meal with good conversation.

\- "So Amy, tell me more about your inventions, surely they are fascinating".

\- "Well, I don't know if they are fascinating but they help me a lot with my duty tasks, I have a gadget that pick the eggs in the morning and another to help me to make butter more quickly".

Amy explained everything about how she fell in love with science and how she could make her life easier now, Sheldon heard her, captivated for every word that came out of her lips, he found her more interesting that any person he's known in his whole life. She was so clever, imaginative and intuitive that Sheldon was overshadowed listening to every word until the bellowing of one of the cows brought them back to reality. They had spent more than an hour talking.

\- "So sorry, I lost the notion of time talking, you must get bored I have only spoken". Amy said shyly as she picked up the plates from the table.

\- "Not at all, you're actually one of the most interesting women I've ever met in my life". He said as he walked over to leave the dishes on the sink and looked at her with a smile that made her blush.

After removing the dishes Amy accompanied Sheldon to the barn where he had his first task. Clean the stables, feed them and change their waters. Sheldon nodded enthusiastically as Amy returned to the house to leave him with his labor.

After a few hours of hard work, the stable was immaculate, the horses cleaned and fed, all tidy. Sheldon puts the tools in the coverlet and went out to take fresh air and see what she was doing. During the last couple of hours his head hadn't stopped thinking about Amy, how her husband will be, and if he knows how lucky he is to have such an incredible woman in his life. Absorbed by his thoughts Sheldon walked around the farm to find a scene that brought out one of the biggest smiles he's ever had.

Amy was lying down reading a book in the field, while dozens of sheep circled around a large round barrel with water. The mechanism seemed simple, several carrots are the bait, and the sheep turn to catch them, the barrel turn for them and the clothes are washing with the movements.

Sheldon was stunned by the simplicity and at the same time incredibly clever way of washing her clothes. Sheldon approaches to her, taking away the sun with his shadow. Amy looked up with and smile to him in response.

\- "I could see why the laundry time is one of your favorite tasks?". He said with a big smile.

\- "You think that because you didn't see me watering the vegetables". Amy said, laughing as she winked at him.

\- "Jules Verne?". He asks her, pointing to the book in her hands while he sits near her in the field.

\- "Oh yes, Journey to the Center of the Earth, it's amazing, did you read it?".

\- "Yes, I read it several times, I have it on the nightstand of my room, or I had it at less". Sheldon said sadly as his gaze lost in the clear and intense blue sky.

\- "Sheldon, I know that you only know me for a day, but I've been told that I'm a very good listener, maybe you feel better if you relief with me". She said softly, as Sheldon's gaze met her. His eyes glazed with tears while from his lips came out the story he had been trying to avoid to tell since he stepped on the farm a day ago.

Amy's eyes filled with tears as she listened how Sheldon tell her the story of how, after returning from a nearby town, he had found that the bandits had destroyed his town. Burned houses, hundreds of dead in the streets, including his own parents. How he hid in a barrel all the night until the bandits fell asleep so he could take the first horse he saw and ride without rest to where she found him.

Amy felt as if her heart was breaking into a thousand of pieces, watching as the young man cry disconsolately in her lap. Amy herself had lost her parents years ago, but seeing how they snatch their lives must be heartbreaking.

The two stayed in the field for hours, the tears became conversations, those in laughs and anecdotes and after a while, Sheldon felt like new after letting out all its resentment and fears to Amy.

\- "You are a really a good listener". Sheldon exclaims with a smile as they both rested their heads looking at the overflowing clouds.

\- "I told you". She said laughing.

\- "Surely your husband is happy to have you, a woman like you is not found every day, Amy" He said while turn to her face to smile her. "By the way, you didn't tell me his name, I only know his last name, Fowler, right?".

\- "Yes, Fowler … William, his name is William". Amy answered him nervously.

They both stayed in silence, looking at the sky, the day had been more pleasant than might have been expected. Sheldon had finally found a company which to speak and that understood him. He closed his eyes for a moment, letting the bright sun warm his cheeks and letting the minutes pass.

\- "I'm so sorry, you must think I'm the worst worker in the world". Sheldon said as he jumped up, "look at me, lying here while there's so much to do". He offered his hand to help lift her up.

\- "Don't worry, it's been nice to have some conversation for a chance, this is usually very quiet, what do you think if I prepare some food and then we go back to work?".

Sheldon nodded as he watched as Amy walked toward the house. Her hair gleamed in the sun like a clear lake in summer, she was so deliciously captivating. He found himself looking in the same direction minutes after she had entered into the house. What was happening to him?. She was the first person in his whole life who he really opened up, he never intimidated by anyone, never felt such a connection, and now with her, seems the most normal thing in the world. Sheldon shook his head, "he's a married woman, stupid", he said to himself. "Stick to your plan, train, Boston, work and study, you've never wanted this, you've never wanted a woman and a family", he repeated to himself over and over again as he walked to the fountain and poured some water into his face.

Suddenly Amy's voice calling him to come inside broke his trance, he smiles back at her and he knows in that instant, that he was in a serious problem.

After a delicious meal, Amy and Sheldon returned to their chores, cleaning the chicken coop, cut the weeds, among other things that made Sheldon busy for the rest of the day. When the sun was setting out, Sheldon returned to the house where he found Amy finishing the dinner with a sweet smile.

For a second Sheldon thought how his life would be with a house and a wife, how sweet could be having a woman waiting for him at home, a woman how cooks delicious meals and listening to him. He feels that somehow this experience with Amy was changing something in him, waking up a part of him, he never thought he had, and now, he doesn't know if he wants to hide it again.

Amy woke up to the noise of what looked like an ax chopping, she rose from the bed in a jump and peeked out. Was still dawning on the horizon, and even the roosters had woken up yet, but there was Sheldon, working hard, cutting wood in the field.

Amy felt herself falling and she had to cling the ledge of the window to not faint. Sheldon stood up and wiped the sweat from his face. He saw Amy leaning out the window, and with a big smile he waving at her.

From Amy's lips only one word came out "Hoo" while she saw the attractive man, half naked in her yard. She wouldnt know what was wrong with her, but Amy's body burned so much that she needed two cold bath to refreeze her before going down to prepare breakfast.

The young couple enjoyed the delicious breakfast that Amy had prepared. Sheldon thanked and smiled with every bite he gave and Amy smiled in response. He was enjoying her company so much that he hadn't realized he was leaving in two days.

Amy was lost in her thoughts, she wanted to listen what Sheldon was saying, but her mind was maddened by the vision of this morning. Saw this man cutting wood almost naked, had provoked inappropriate thoughts in her and now, all Amy wants is to tear his shirt, laid him on the table and ride him as if there was no tomorrow.

\- "Amy, are you okay?". Sheldon asked her in dismay, usually she is not that quiet and he feared to be boring her with his stories.

\- "Ride". Amy says without thinking, she was so lost that she didnt notice that the words sprang up on her lips.

\- "What did you say?".

\- "I mean … If you would you like to go horse riding today? I will show you my lands and so the horses will do some exercise". Amy said nervously, her heart seemed to be coming out of her chest.

\- "Sounds fantastic, I would love to". Sheldon said with a big smile as he bits the buttered bread of his hand.

After a few hours, the two of them were riding through the extensive prairies of Amys land. She had prepared food for the day and both were enjoying a radiant day with a big sun and not clouds at all.

Sheldon was delightful feeling the wind in his face, the freedom and tranquility these days were providing his wounded heart. Amy stepped forward with her horse and stood at his side looking at him with a smile.

\- "So farmer boy" She asked giggling. "You dont look like the kind of boy that works with his hands, what kind of farmer did you have?".

\- "I did it in fact for several years, my parents had a little farmer with pigs and sheep, since a child, I helped my father in the labors, but the truth is that was a long time ago that I didnt work like that".

\- "And why is that?".

\- "I started to study medicine two years ago, I had to go to two days ride every week to attend the classes, but once I will be in Boston, everything will be easier and I could get my degree and work in what I like".

\- "So you are going to be a doctor?" He nods as she smile with a wink, "Doctor Cooper sounds very nice". She said with a laugh as she rode faster, leaving him behind.

Amy trotted in front of him as she laughed. Her long hair was moving like waves and glistening in the intense sun. The day felt so incredible, the sky was clear without a cloud on the horizon, Amy's lands was so large that you couldn't see it all in one day.

\- "C'mon Dr Cooper, are you going to leave a girl wins you the race?" Amy shouts while her horse rode the long prairies.

The two youngs rode for hours laughing and talking, their conversations seemed to have no end, Sheldon was so fascinated by this woman, that every word she said, every gesture she does, made him wants more and more.

For the sunset the two were arriving at the stables, where they left the horses after giving them water and let them rest from the long day. Sheldon takes off his hat and wiping the sweat from his brow with a handkerchief. Amy was stroking one of the horses while whispering to him.

\- "It's a beautiful specimen". He said, as he looked closer. It was a black steed, tall and vigorous, his big almond eyes narrowed with intelligence.

\- "It is, it was the preferred one of my father, fast as the best and he loved my father above all, a good one". She explained in a sad and melancholy voice.

\- "Did he die long ago?". He asked her gently, he didn't want to make her feel bad, but all he could know about her was gold to his ears.

\- "Not so much, two years ago, he became ill, and in that week he died". Amy takes a long breath with tears in her eyes. "I was very close to him, my mother died when I was a child and he shows me everything I know about hard work and the farm, he was a good man".

\- "Sure, he was, and surely he is very proud of his daughter, you are an incredible woman, Amy, much better than a lot of men I know, you are strong, intelligent and able to do anything you want".

\- "You really think so, right?" Amy asked him as she wiped the tears from her face.

\- "Of course". He said with a nod of his head. "Wait, be still, you have a straw in your nose". Sheldon moved slowly to her face with a smile, he softly traced with his fingers to her cheeks and brushed her nose gently.

Amy felt has her heart was beating in her chest so hard, that she could almost hear it. Sheldon's deep and intense eyes stared at her, they were as blue as a lake in summer. She swallowed and stammered a "thank you" as she felt how her cheeks burn in her face.

They both remained in silence, looking at each other without a blink, they were so close that even a fly could pass between them and brush his wings with both skins.

Sheldon bites his lip as he looked at her sweet face, she was so beautiful, so pretty and intelligent, her laughter, her hair… everything in her was so perfect that seemed like a dream, a spell the world had put in his way to cause him pain. Pain for not to be able to have her, ever, to remind him that she is everything he could want and can't, everything he always denied to want.

Amy tried to breathe, to say something, to do something, but her whole body was paralyzed, she felt that the world around her had faded, she was lost in his eyes, in his scent, in his carmine lips. Her body shuddered at the mere touch of his hands on her skin, and now her mind was completely lost and with it her judgment.

Sheldon drew a smile in his lips, "I think I'd better go to sleep, tomorrow there's a long day of work ahead and Id better rest". He said softly as he pulled on his hat and left the stable with a firm step.

\- "Good night Amy Farrah Fowler", Amy listened as the footsteps of his boots faded away from her.

Amy stood there, paralyzed for a few minutes until she was able to catch her breath again. This had been the most erotic moment of her life, at least for now, and her mind was punishing her for enjoying it. Slowly, Amy stepped out of there and headed to her house, opening the doors, she looked for the last time that day in the barn, the light was still dancing and Amy sighs at the thought of Sheldon lying naked in her haystack. "This is wrong, you need to stop". Amy told herself as she closed the door, staying in her loneliness and dark house.

Amy rose suddenly from her bed, she couldn't sleep, she couldn't think. Her mind was crazy and her body wanted Sheldon so badly that seemed impossible any other thing now. She wanted to feel what it would be with him, just once, feel him in her, taste his skin and touch his body.

In her white nightgown Amy opened the door of her house and with only a lantern in her hand, she made a steady step to the barn, she knew that was wrong, she shouldn't do it, but every step she took, made her heart palpitate faster.

"You can't do this, you can't be with this man, you dont know him, he leaves in one day, and this is wrong, you should not ...". She repeated to herself, but with each word she took a step closer to the barn. Her body had taken over and she likes it.

Amy felt every step on the cold floor, every beat of her heart that seemed to leap out of her chest. Slowly, she opened the barn door, hoping to find him asleep, but Sheldon was standing waiting for her, looking at her as only him had looked at her in her whole life.

No words needed, Sheldon approached to her and in one swift move he lifted her up and placed between his hips and leaned against the old barn door while they melted in a passionate kiss. Amy moaned into his mouth, feeling his big excitement in her core.

Sheldon bit her neck as his hands caressed her breasts, his fingers came down softly to her waist and lifted her nightgown over her head, leaving her naked in front of his eyes. With the same passion, Sheldon unbuttoned his pants, leaving his excitement free. Amy moaned and squirmed with pleasure, her skin quivering as sheldon's lips ripped through her burning body.

So much passion was overwhelming, Amy felt she was going to explode, as she moved her body to the rhythm of Sheldon's pleasure, his lips, his tongue, his hands caressing her body... everything felt so good, so incredible. His eyes were looking at her deeply, but then everything faded out, Amy opened her eyes and she was in her empty bed, surrounded by the dark night.

Her heart was still racing and her body was sweating. Amy sat up in her bed, trying to breathe. She looked out of the window and the light from the barn was turned off. It had been a dream, an incredible and real dream that had left her breathless. Amy took some water from the glass next to her bed and lay back her head on the pillow.

Her mind had played with her, it wasn't the first time that her dreams felt so real, but never like this, and never, with a man. Amy closed her eyes to try to go back to sleep and wishing she could return to the dream where she had left it.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, I hope you are enjoying this story, Thanks for your reviews, make my day, really!**


	3. The Wild Dance

**Chapter 3.**

 **The Wild Dance**

* * *

The morning had passed quickly between labors, talks and laughs, Sheldon and Amy were sharing every minute of the day together, knowing every little detail of the other, and finding the thousands of things they had in common and shared.

They were shearing the sheep with the help of one of Amy's inventions, which made the task much more enjoyable and easy. Usually a task like that would take a full day's work, but by mid-morning sun rising in the sky they were almost ended.

Sheldon was amazed by the intelligence of this woman. Not only her ideas were brilliant and originals, also, Amy explained to him as if they were the most logical thing in the world, she was fascinating, he thought, simply fascinating.

Sheldon was putting the wool in one of the sacks when he heard a bell ringing in the distance, a sharp high-pitched sound that coming from the front of the blue house. Amy smiled and turned in a swift move, she puts well her apron and ran off in that direction. When she was a meters away, she turned her head and made a signal to Sheldon, for joining her to the front door.

Sheldon walked in silence, glimpsing in his head the image of a tall and strong cowboy grabbing Amy in the air and kissing her. Her husband had returned and although Sheldon knew it was impossible, he just wanted to spend a little more time with her, listening to her, watching her, contemplating every gesture and every smile that in these incredible days, this amazing woman had given him.

Sheldon crossed the threshold that led him to the front door, he took a big breath and lowered his hat, perhaps he had to give more than an explanation to that man, after all, he had spent the last three days with his wife, and he was a total unknown to them.

The moment his eyes saw the figure of that man, all his ideas and expectations vanished. This man wasn't nothing as he had expected it, he was not that tall or big, in reality, he was rather short, very thin and with an unhealthy skin. His hair was gray even though he was young and his eyes sad and tired, he looked like a cow going to the slaughterhouse..

This man wasn't hugging Amy, it were not even a close distance that you could consider friendship between them. He was standing in front of her, with a large basket of vegetables that he handed her. Sheldon approached to them intrigued and looked at him suspiciously.

\- "Oh, Sheldon, I'll introduce you to my neighbor, Stuart Bloom, he comes every Wednesday and we exchange some vegetables or supplies". Amy explained to him with her bright smile.

Sheldon didn´t know why, but he felt a great relief in his body, as if he had thrown a heavy stone that he was carrying on his back. "Nice to meet you, Sheldon Cooper", Sheldon said to the young man as he reached out his hand to shake him.

\- "Stuart, Sheldon is a good friend that is staying with me a few days, he is gonna travel to Boston tomorrow". Amy explains to the man while the two men shaking hands.

\- "Nice to meet you too, Sheldon, it's good that you are staying with Amy, Boston sounds amazing, are you two coming to the corn festival tonight?". Stuart asks them with a sweet smile to Amy.

Sheldon could feel that this man was crazy about her, his gaze was fixed on her, looking at her beautiful lips, and his hands and feet trembled with emotion. But Amy didn't respond him with one of her smiles, she turned her gaze to Sheldon and gave him one of her sweet faces that took his breath away.

\- "Corn festival?" Sheldon asks with curiosity.

\- "Oh, yes, It's the year-round spot here, there's a big party in the village, with dancing and good food, you should come Amy, you two of course" Stuart quickly clarified as his gaze remained fixed on her.

\- "I will think so, but maybe Sheldon doesn't like those kind of celebrations, right?". Sheldon smiled and looked at Amy, while raising his eyebrows.

\- "Sounds like a very interesting night, and the perfect end before leave the town tomorrow morning".

\- "Then it's settled, I'll see you tonight". Stuart said with a smile while turned and getting up to his horse carriage. "Thanks for the supplies, Amy". He said leaving the land.

\- "You welcome, Stuart" Amy shouts as he takes the basket of vegetables that Stuart had brought her.

Sheldon grabbed one of the handles of the basket and they both carried it into the kitchen. "So, a festival uhm?" Sheldon asks her giggling, "And what else you do besides dancing and eating in this town?".

\- "Well, in reality, is a very fun night, there´s drink, food, and as you know, dance and of course, the best, the shooting contest".

\- "Shooting contest?" Sheldon asked her intrigued.

\- "Yes, we cans, apples, plates … you know, the one with the better aim wins, you're in front of one of the best shooters in the county, mister". Amy nodded and smiled proudly.

\- "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was in the presence of the most fearsome Texas holster". Sheldon said laughingly.

\- "Laugh if you want, but I'll show you when you want, what is your best distance? Sure, mine is better".

\- "Well, actually, I've never shot before". Sheldon said embarrassed, a real Texan should know how to shoot his gun since a kid.

\- "Never?". Amy asked surprised.

\- "No, my father didn't believe in having guns at home and well … I never had a chance to learn, so… ".

\- "Well, that must be remedied, you are not a real man until you shoot your first weapon, or so my father always said". Amy grinned as she took some empty cans and bottles from the kitchen and a gun from under the sink. She took Sheldon by his hand and lead him out of the house.

Amy puts some cans on the fence and approached to Sheldon, who was holding the gun with fear in his hands. She placed herself on his back, grabbing his arms and placed them in the optimal position to shoot. She slowly moves her mouth to his ear to whisper what to do.

Sheldon feels the Amy's warm breath on his neck, and his whole skin turned to goose bumps. Her scent invaded his body, so sweet and spicy, was sweeping. He swallowed, trying to contain his heart in his throbbing chest.

\- "Okay, now, slowly look at your target, hold your breath and trying to keep the pulse, shoot". She whispered very slowly in his ear.

Sheldon nodded and did as Amy had explained, he shot, feeling a surge of energy throughout his body, but the bullet didn't touch the can.

\- "Okay, very well, try again, but now, bend your knees a little bit". She told him but without time to think she was adjusting his legs that now trembled until the soft taste of her hands.

\- "Don't be nervous, it's just a can, let´s try again". She whispered in his ear, Sheldon could feel Amy's soft lips brushing his earlobe, making a chill run through his body.

Sheldon shot again, moving his body to the pressure of the weapon, the bullet even approach to the can on the fence, and Sheldon grunted displeased. They tried a few more times until Amy held his waist firmly and placed him in the position again. She replaced his arms and head, and approached to his hatred, softly.

\- "Look at that can, that can has to disappear, do you understand?", Sheldon nodded, "Okay, now, put your arms steady, you trust my Sheldon?" Amy asked, looking to his intense blue eyes.

\- "Yes, I do, Amy". He answered her, lost in her eyes.

\- "Good, so hold your breath, close your eyes and shoot when I tell you". Amy ordered him in a voice that made Sheldon feel his heart fly in his chest.

Sheldon did as she told him, he took a big breath filling his lungs completely, he bites his lower lip and close his eyes hard. He just concentrated in Amy's breath, in her scent and in the feel of her hands on his body.

\- "Shoot" Amy shouted in his ear. Sheldon felt how a flame ran through his whole body, from his feet to his fingers where with that same force he pulled the trigger, moving his body to the force of the weapon in his hands.

\- "You did it!". Amy screamed with joy as Sheldon opened his eyes and watched as the can lay on the ground behind the fence. Sheldon turned in that instant, grabbing Amy by her hips and lifting her up as he hugged her and cheered his achievement.

Amy felt like her body was about to explode when she felt Sheldon's muscular arms grip her hips and lifted her up. Bringing her to his chest, she could feel the pulse of his quickened restraint, the laughter in her ears and the smell of his body pressing her.

The hug lasted longer than it should have and the both enjoyed their bodies in silence, locked in the madness of the secret feeling and the pain of not being able to feel the other. After a few minutes they both started to shot again, laughing and talking until the sun was at the top and the heat was unbearable.

The couple walked to the house, where Amy put the gun away and poured fresh water for both. Sheldon sat in the table leaving his hat in the table and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

\- "Now you're already a holster, you are ready to win to some man tonight, not to me of course, for that you need more practise". Amy said proudly.

\- "I hope your neighbors don't care that I go with these dirty clothes and a broken hat to the festival, I hope they don't kick me out before I can dance one time with you". Sheldon says with a wink to her.

Amy smiled, recreating herself in that fantasy, dance with Sheldon, grabbing his body and feeling him so close that she could look so deep into his blue and intense eyes. Then she had the idea, she got up from the chair in a jump and in a swift move she came out of the kitchen laughing.

\- "I can help you with that". Amy shouted from for a few rooms away.

Sheldon sat at the kitchen table for several minutes letting his imagination fly in the idea of spending the night with Amy, grab her hand, make her laugh, dance with her … he enjoyed the fantasy until Amy came back with a big smile.

She was carrying what appeared to be a perfectly folded suit and an incredible black hat. She sat beside him and offered him the suit. Sheldon stared at her with wide eyes, the sweetness he couldn't expressed without words.

\- "It was from my dad, I hope it suits you, and this hat was his favorite, I think you'll look great with at the festival". Amy said in a soft tone as she stroked the felt of the hat.

It was an exquisite suit, soft cloth, black pants with white shirt, a dark leather vest with precious silver ornaments. It seemed of the highest quality. It was so clean and neat, folded so perfectly that it pitied just touching it.

\- "Amy, I don't know if I can accept this, it's too much, you've done a lot for me these days".

\- "Of course you can, and you must, what would your mother say if she saw you go to a festival with a lady in these broken and dirty clothes?" Amy said with a big smile and Sheldon nodded at her.

Sheldon took the hat and put it on his head with a big smile, he got up of the chair and looks to her, "Very well..." he said leaning over his body and extending his arm, "I think I owe you a dance tonight, ma´am".

\- "Let it be two". Amy said with a wink, and they both start to laugh.

* * *

Sheldon prepare himself, he take a refreshing bath, cleaning himself thoroughly. He puts his new clothes on, which fits him perfectly. He puts on his just cleaned boots and the new hat in his head. He smelled clean and fresh. In a gentle movement he gets out of the barn and started the way to the house with firm step.

Sheldon felt his heart beating hard in his chest, every step he does, he felt how his head would explode. He knew that nothing would going to happen, but he just wanted to spend a great night with Amy, make her feel like a lady, looks at her in a beautiful dress, hold her hand and dance with her until the first rays of sun illuminate the horizon.

Tomorrow he was leaving for Boston, a part of him wanted to start his new life, his new job, and explore the new city. The hope for a better future give him the sanity he needs for his mind, but the mere thought of not seeing Amy again, not hearing her laugh, not smell her scent again … it just hurt so much that make him to think in not leave.

But, what could he do?, Amy is a married woman, and even if she wasn't, how are the possibilities that a woman like her, strong, independent, beautiful and intelligent, would notice someone like him? A man who has not even kissed a woman in his 29 years of life?.

Sheldon came to the door of the house feeling bad for thinking of stealing a married woman from a man, that was not going to happen and could not do it. Sheldon put on his cap well and knocked on the door with his usual three knocks.

Amy was waiting for him on the other side of the door, trying to stay calm. During the last hour she was like crazy with nerves, her thought were just about him, what the night might be like, how she would feel touching his hands, his chest, what it would be like to dance with him …

Amy smile at the sound of the three knocks on the door, she opened it quickly too find the beautiful and deeps blue eyes of a very handsome Sheldon, who was looking at her with wide eyes.

Sheldon swallowed hard, trying to keep him in balance, he had to hold the door frame to not faint. Amy was so stunning, more than that, she was the most beautiful thing Sheldon had ever seen in his whole life.

Her dark hair was falling on her shoulders as beautiful waterfalls in waves, her cheeks were flushed as apples, and her lips, pink as the sky at sunset. She was wearing a beautiful red dress with silvers studs that marked her sinuous curves in a way he had never seen her before. Her voluptuous breast, urging him to commit the most perverse sins with her. Sheldon bites his lower lip, lowering his gaze to her beautiful and long legs in a pair of red boots like carmin.

\- "Good evening cowboy, you look so handsome today". Amy says as she close the door behind her.

\- "You are … wow …". Sheldon stammered as his cheeks burned in his face. He wants to tell her how beautiful she was, how as her simple presence, she had take his breath away. Sheldon looked at her, absorbed for the radiant smile on her face, she was so perfect that seemed impossible.

\- "I'll take that as a compliment". Amy says winking.

\- "It is, and let me tell you that you're simply stunning, Amy". Sheldon made her a sign with his hat, causing Amy to smile back and giggle.

They both walked in silent to the stables, enjoying the simple presence of the other, the hidden gazes and the sighs that were given. A force, an energy, pierced them so hard that Sheldon feel that for one night, just for one, he wanted to enjoy her, every second of her, every look and every laugh, and even if it was only tonight, imagine his life by her side, a fantasy that was consuming him inside.

Sheldon and Amy traveled in the carriage along the path to the village, the conversations flowing like a mighty river, science, anecdotes of their infancies, books … everything they shared seemed perfect and beautiful from her lips, and minute by minute Sheldon felt that one night would not be enough. How could he be capable to travel to the unknown if it never would be as perfect as this moment? As her lips, her hair in the wing, her laughter in his ears, the way she looks at him, making him feel as if the world around him had faded forever.

The lights and the music began to glimpse on the horizon as the both approach to the town, it was only a few kilometers from them and they both seemed excited about it. Amy looked at him for the corner of her eye, he was so perfect, handsome and intelligent, no man in her life had ever refuted any of her conversations, men by system, were afraid of her mind, of what she could do or say, but not Sheldon, he was so interesting and clever that the simply thought of lose him in a few hours broke Amy's heart.

She knew it, she couldn't keep him, but, if just for a few hours, only a few, she left everything, she forgot the world around and just be carried away by her heart ... but she couldn´t. The real world was another, tomorrow, this amazing man was leaving to not return and although it seems strange, this week had been the most exciting of all her life, and Amy feared that it would be, forever.

The couple arrived to the festival in their most arid moment, the music sounded loud and people were laughing and dancing in the center of the big barn. Amy tied the horses while Sheldon looked at her with a smile, when she was over Sheldon's arm was waiting for her.

\- "Shall we, ma'am?" He said politely with a seductive voice. Amy nodded and smoothed her arm around his.

The couple walked the streets smiling and enjoying the pleasure of feeling the other's body. The streets were crowded, everything was full of lanterns that lit until the last street of the big town. Suddenly one man tried to attract Sheldon's attention. It was from one of guns cabin, one of the shooting contests that Amy had told him about.

\- "Hey, mister, would you like to try? You've never tried a weapon like this, I assure you". The man shouted excitedly.

\- "No, thanks, maybe later, now I own to this beautiful lady a dance". Sheldon answering him while looks at her with a smile.

\- "You are a wise man, enjoy the night mister". The man screamed as Sheldon and Amy walked away, they went directly to the barn, where the music came from.

As they walked, Sheldon looked out the corner of her eye at Amy who smiled, indeed she was a lucky man, at least for one night he was. The two reached the center of the barn where dozens of couples were dancing animatedly.

Sheldon wrapped her arms around Amy's waist, he feels her back arching at the touch of his hands on her. He placed the other hand on her hand, and softly, he approached his face close to her. Slowly, both began to swing their bodies to the beat of their heartbeat, the song was faster than the dance they were recreating, but it didn't matter, for them, the lights, the music, the people ... everything, had vanished and only left them, their eyes and their steps adapted to the other, feeling their breaths and glances.

The large wooden barn that surrounded them, was filled with hundreds of lamps that dance to the sound of a song that only Sheldon and Amy could listen. The whispers and laughs of the people had disappeared and only they existed. She breathed deeply overwhelmed by the contact of Sheldon's skin in her skin, his scent invaded her whole body that trembled like a leaf in the fall wind. They danced for minutes, feeling every hint and every caress that secretly they were given to the other.

\- "You look so lovely, Amy". Sheldon whispered, looking directly into her eyes, lost in them. He was enjoying every second of this dance that he never wanted to end.

\- "Thank you, Sheldon" She whispered back while her cheeks flushed up, "You are going to get me accustomed, I don't receive so much compliments, well ... ever". She confessed.

Sheldon stared at her in disbelief, how couldn't anyone see what he see in her? How is possible that so many men around them, overlook how beautiful, intelligent and precious she was?. Sheldon moved closer to her, bringing his lips to her ears very slowly, as their bodies continued to move in their dance.

Amy felt her heart stops at that instant, her skin blushing at the touch of Sheldon's warm breath whispering in her ear. "If your husband doesn't tell you every day how amazing you are, he's an idiot … If you were mine, I would adore every moment by your side, every look you gave me, and every morning I wake up next to your exquisite body". Sheldon confessed her, feeling every word flowing from his lips like blazing flames.

Amy felt her heart beat so fast that it bounced in her ears, his words were like knives thrusting into her chest, every word burns in her and leaving her breathless. Amy couldn't think clearly, she couldn't breathe or speak, it was too much to process.

\- "Amy, are you ok?". Sheldon asked her, looking at her racing breathing.

\- "Yes, I´m sorry, I just need some fresh air, Do you mind to bringing me something to drink? I'll be out of the barn". Amy said, trying to contain her composure and withstand the tears that wanted to sprout from her eyes.

\- "Of course" Sheldon said, nodding as he watched as Amy stepped out of the barn.

Amy sat down on the field behind the fence at the back of the barn, tears streaming from her eyes scattering across her face. Her hands trembled and she could no longer hold back her crying that ended up coming out of her lips.

Sheldon went to the bar serving quickly two glasses of water. He didn't want to leave Amy alone for too long, but maybe she needs a time to think, perhaps his words had gone too far. His confession had destroyed the moment that he had been dreaming all day and now ….

What did he expect to happen? Amy wasn't going to leave her husband for a stranger who had nothing more to offer her than his heart. He had no home or money to give her the life she deserved.

Sheldon was consumed in his thoughts when he noticed a soft hand on his shoulder. He turned quickly to meet two blond young women in dresses of extravagant colors who looked at him with smiles. One was tall and slender, the other, much more short with exuberants breasts and a tiny nose.

\- "I´m sorry to bother you, my name is Penelope and this is my friend Bernadette, we have seen you with Miss Fowler and we were curious to meet you". The young tall and beautiful woman confessed him.

\- "Yes, she doesn´t come very often to the town, and the truth is, that seeing her with a man surprised us". The other girl added quickly.

\- "Don't worry ladies, I'm just a friend of Amy, Mr. Fowler can rest". Sheldon said exasperated, his mind only had the idea of returning with Amy as soon as possible to apologize to her.

\- "You mean, William Fowler, right?". The tiny woman asked him and Sheldon nodded in response.

\- "Well, he rest, yes, but in the graveyard, Mr Fowler died two years ago, How is that you don't know that if you're her friend?". The tall woman ask him, crossing her arms.

\- "That .. that´s not possible, Amy told me that her husband was traveling and that he would return in a few days …". Sheldon stammered without fully understanding what he was listening.

\- "Husband?, You must be confused, William Fowler is her father, not her husband"

\- "Yes, that weirdo, has never got a man to look twice at her, imagine fooling someone to marry her". The small girl said in a high voice and laughing while the other nodded to her.

The two girls continued laughing and commenting but Sheldon couldn't hear anything else, his mind was paralyzed, Amy wasn't married … Why had she lie to him like that?. He needed an explanation, he needs to know.

Sheldon apologized to the girls without looking at them and walked steadily through the room to the exit where Amy had left only a few minutes ago. Sheldon felt his body burn with rage at every step. How could she had lied him this way? He had opened to her in every possible way, he had never told anyone all that Amy knew about him, all his dreams and desires ….

Behind the barn, the night was spread over the vast prairie, the sky was filled with dark clouds that hid the full moon that should shine. Sheldon walked over to the fence, finding Amy sitting on the field with her hands over her face.

\- "Amy, I think we should talk before your husband comes back, don't you think?". Sheldon said in a broken voice. He was hurt, very, he could not bear with the pain in his chest and that was consuming him.

Amy looked up, removing her hands from her face, meeting Sheldon's sad eyes staring at her intently. "You know it, right?". Amy said with pain in her words.

\- "Yes, I know, and not for you, as it should have been, two young woman told me inside, and ... Why, Amy?, Why? ... ".

\- "Sheldon you have to understand my situation, I didn't know you, How would I tell a stranger that I live alone? It was just a way to protect me, I have been alone for so long... since my father died, I refuge myself in that solitary house, and... it is difficult". Amy said and with each word a tear slide down her face.

\- "I can understand that, but why you didn't tell after, when you knew me better? I told all of me to you, I opened as I ever opened with anyone, I just don't understand". Sheldon said now in a soft voice as he sat next to her in the field and take her hand softly.

\- "What would change if you knew?" Amy's tears streamed down her face like a mighty river.

\- "It would change a lot … Amy". Sheldon wiped her face as looked into her glassy and deep eyes. Everything that it could have changed if just ...

\- "Why?" Amy whispered, she needed to hear him, to hear saying it from his lips.

\- "Because …" Sheldon whispered, unable to say it aloud, it was too much, too hard.

\- "Because, why? Tell me, Sheldon, I want to hear it, what would change? You are still leaving tomorrow, you aren't gonna come back, right? Tell me then, I want to know what it would change … ". Amy said with rage, she just needs to hear it.

Sheldon stayed in silence, he truly loves her, that was undeniable, she was everything he wants, everything he could ever wants, but the lie, she may not want this, doesn´t want to be with him, why would she want to be with a man like him? Sheldon held his breath to utter the hardest words he had ever uttered.

\- "It's doesn't matter anymore, you are right, I'm leaving tomorrow …". Sheldon said, turning to hide the tears that were about to sprout from his eyes.

\- "It's what I thought, let´s come back, I'm tired". Amy said, pushing all her feelings inside, catching her breath, she got up and walked steadily toward the horses, followed by Sheldon who looked at her, unable to say another word.

Sheldon and Amy traveled for the lonely road in deep silence, drowning in the words they had said, and in the ones they never pronounce. The sky was darkened by black clouds that followed every meter, soon the light of the farm illuminated the last stretch to reach it, to reach to the last night, the last night in solitude.

An overwhelming wind pierced them turning off the lamp that was illuminated them all the way. They stayed in total darkness, but not for long, a rumble startled them. A big thunder sound so close that Amy felt her heart in her mouth. A turbulent rain started to fall on their bodies, whinnying the maddened horses that trotted toward the stables.

The rain drenched them as Sheldon and Amy ran back from the stables where they had left the horses tied and secure. Now they need to shelter as soon as possible. By surprise another thunder sounded hard, making Amy to shout as she felt the warm body of Sheldon catching her under his arms. He had taken her without thinking, just to protect her, he felt the soft taste of her skin under his arms his whole body trembled.

\- "Here", Sheldon ordered as he led her into the barn, while the rain rattled the walls with such force that seemed to collapse in any minute.

They were wet and tired of the run, Amy leans back on the old door while trying to restore her accelerated breathing. Her body was completely soaked and her clothes clung to her body. Sheldon turned on one of the lights, leaving the room, half dark, but Amy's bright eyes were light enough for him.

Sheldon approaches to her, her cheeks burning and her soaked long hair falls down from her shoulders. She was more beautiful than he had ever seen her before, his eyes traveled over every curve of her delicious body, trying to memorize every inch of her body, every freckle and every mark, all of her.

\- "Don't move, you have a straw in your eye". Sheldon ordered and without time to reply he was moving his fingers slowly from her face, to her eyelashes, removing the straw in it.

Amy felt her heart paralyzed, her body burned with the simple touch of his fingers in her skin. Her hands trembled and her legs seemed to fade, for a second she lost the notion of time, feeling the throb of his heart in her ears. Her stomach feels like she was flying, with a tingle in her belly, like, a million butterflies trying to escape, and he was the only one who could free them.

Sheldon froze, lost in her eyes, he never noticed how green they were, he never saw that color before, so dark and bright at the same time, as emerald, so brightening and intense, like a wonderful lighthouse that led him to the paradise, to the most wonderful of the places.

Sheldon traveled with his gaze over her face, for her precious porcelain face, she was so breathtaking that he could contemplate her forever. Her lips, were so sweet and soft, like a freshly flowered rose, he had to feel them, just for an instant, to know what sweet taste they keep it secretly.

He couldn't take any longer, and slowly, he moved closer to her face as he saw how Amy closed her eyes to the touch of his lips on her. It was only an instant, a little touch between their lips, but it felt as if a lightning bolt pierced their whole bodies, a fire burning them from toe to head, so hot as the hell.

\- "I'm sorry, I don't mean to..". Sheldon confesses, laying back his head. He wanted to be polite by apologizing, but he really wanted to do it, he didn't regret, for any an instant of having touch her angelic lips, that taste sweeter than the sugar.

\- "It's ok …" Amy whispered as she licked her lips that had the sweet taste of Sheldon.

Thousands of thoughts ran through her mind during that moment, but none of them was not feel his lips next to hers. She wants more, more of that overwhelming feeling that makes the world fade away.

\- "But I'm really so...". Sheldon tried to say but she shut his mouth with another kiss more passionately that toke all his fears away. She was his, there was nothing more than them and the night.

Theirs lips melted, savoring every instant, feeling every caress and every sigh. It was like a dream, like the best of all fantasies they could imagine. Amy moaned into his mouth, feeling Sheldon's hands slide down to her thighs, lifting her in a swift move and placing her between her hips. Amy clutched his hair, pulling in with the same passion which Sheldon was kissing her neck.

Sheldon moved over the barn, with Amy still on his hips as their lips continued to kiss, deeply, with all the passion they had been keeping secretly during these three days. It was so intense, that Amy felt her body burn like it had never before. In the next second, Amy felt her body rested on the straw that had served as bed for Sheldon these days, his body lay on top of her, Sheldon body was hot and heavy, but she had never wanted to have someone so close as at this moment. His kisses, his hands, every touch he gives her for every part of her body and made her feel like a melting chocolate in his hands.

\- "Is this a dream?". Amy asked, caressing her hands on his cheeks.

\- "If it is, I never want to wake up". He confessed, melting his lips in hers.

Their tongues danced among their moans, it was like music to his ears, he had never heard anything like that, he loves to see the power his kisses had on her, it drives him into madness. His lips slid down her neck, biting and licking every inch of her skin, it was so sweet, so exquisite, he kissed down to her collarbone, to her breasts, they were so soft and smooth. His hands began to untie the loops of her dress, until her sexy and beautiful body was naked. Her curves were like waves and sheldon wanted to run his lips to every spot of her delicious skin.

Amy stopped his kisses, she grabbed gently his face to her. Her cheeks were burning like fire and her eyes glowing like a thousand of stars. She looked into his eyes, so sweetly that Sheldon melted in her arms.

\- "Sheldon, I have to confess, I've never been with a man". She said timidly as her chest moved for her agitated breathing.

Sheldon brought her face close to hers, so softly it looked like a delicious summer breeze, with his eyes fixed on her. "I've never been with a woman neither, I think that fate brought me here, to this night, to you, Amy".

Sheldon kissed Amy, so sweet and soft, he want her so badly that seemed a torture, "I want to feel you, to feel your body, your soul, all of you, Amy, I want you to be mine, and I want to be yours". He admitted and Amy kissed him in response. No more words were needed, she was all his, and had been since the first moment their eyes met.

As they melt in a breathtaking kiss, Amy unbuttons slowly his shirt, her fingers sliding down his arms to his back, she could feel every muscle of Sheldon's hot body. It was so overwhelming for Amy how his body sliding over hers.

Sheldon stroked her thighs with her hands up to her body, she arched her back for the pleasure, "I want you, Sheldon, take me now". Amy whispered as she burned with desire.

Sheldon nodded and unbuttoned his pants to free his excitement for this beautiful and sexy woman. He laid his body in gentle move over hers and he slid slowly into Amy, kissing her and looking at her eyes as he move inside her warm body.

She was so soft and intoxicating, for Sheldon, this was the most incredible experience in his whole life, he felt all of her body, all of her soul and he enjoyed every second of it. He slowly adjusted to her body, his slowly and careful movements turned into full swings and with every moan of her, Sheldon raised the pace, feeling how their bodies joined into one.

The rain that resounded at the windows and the thunders gradually ceased and only the sound of the moans of love sounded in the silent night. Their bodies had discovered the sweet elixir of their first time together, enjoying every moment, every kiss and every touch. They made love all night long, exploring each other in the most intimate way and lost in their own world. They were letting that their bodies spoke for all the things that their mouths didn't say.

As the first rays of the morning streamed through the windows of the old barn, their bodies lay curled together, exhausted by the night of passion and love they had exchanged. A new day was just starting and no one of them didn´t suspect yet, that this day would be the most terrible day in their life's.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading, I know this a long chapter, but deserved it, right? Thanks so much for your reviews and sweet words, every review make my day so don´t forget to leave one so I know you want more!**

 **A big thanks to my bestie Linda, she helped me a lot with this chapter, you are the queen!**


	4. Dead people don't talk

**Chapter 4.**

Dead people don't talk

* * *

The sound of the rooster crowing announced the beginning of a new day, while the rays of the sun coming through the windows of the old barn. Sheldon grunted and tried to open his exhausted eyes, slowly, he opened it with a sweet smile, he still could hear the soft sound of Amy´s moans in his ears, he could feel her warm body surrounding him, so hot and sweet at the same time.

Sheldon got up slowly, under a thin savannah he was totally naked, he looked around but he was completely alone. "Had it been a dream?". He thought. In a swift move, he got up and picked up his clothes that were scattered for the whole floor, next to his pants, one of the bows of Amy's dress. "It hadn't been a dream…". He whispered, smiling.

Sheldon walked toward the house, the scent of homemade food surrounded the field around him and he smiled thinking of his beautiful woman preparing the breakfast. Sheldon walked to the door, removing his boots and entering inside, to find Amy where he thought, she was in the kitchen cooking a delicious meal.

\- "Good morning, Amy". Sheldon walked over to her, kissing her softly. All the memories of the night came back to his mind with the feel of her lips. Every caress, every kiss, every sound of pleasure that came from her beautiful and tender lips.

\- "Good morning Sheldon, I was going to get you up in a few minutes, as soon as I finish to packing this".

\- "It smells incredible here, what are you preparing?". He said excitedly as he sat at the table and drank some milk.

\- "Are the meals for your trip, silly, I know that are several days of journey, but what I have prepared it will not be spoil, trust me". She said with a smile as she turned to face the fire back where she was cooking since very early in the morning.

Amy's words hit his head like a heavy stone. Was this really happening? Was she able to think, even for a second, that he would leave her after the night they spent together?. Sheldon felt a pain in his chest like he had never felt before. All his fears that had faded with every kiss Amy gave her last night, were coming back and stronger than ever.

\- "Travel? But Amy, I thought ... well, last night was so special that I didn´t …" He stammered as his mind faded as he spoke.

\- "What? You didn´t think you would leave?" Amy interrupts him. "Sheldon …", She started to say as she took the pan from the fire and approached to him with glassy eyes. "... I can't ask you to stay, last night was also the most special moment in my whole life, what we share, what we felt ... is something that I will never forget, but I can't allow you to stay, to give up your dreams for me".

\- "But Amy, you don't have to ask, I want to be with you, all my dreams are worthless if I can't share them with you, do you understand? I …". Sheldon gets closer to her face and start to kiss her all over. "I can't live without your laugh" kiss, "without your lips" kiss, "without your heart …". Sheldon melted his lips in hers, showing her all his words in a long kiss that broken when he noticed the salty tears of her in his lips.

Her face filled with tears like a torrential rain, she loved him so much, that it´s hurting her so deeply, but she couldn't do this to him, she couldn't let such a brilliant mind like his will be wasted by mowing the field or milking cows, he had to be a doctor, he was born to save lives. As hard as it is, she has to … she has to let him go.

\- "Amy, come with me ..." Sheldon whispered in her lips.

\- "What?" Amy asked with wide eyes.

\- "Come to Boston with me, we'll get married, buy a big house, we'll fill it with dozens of children, we can be very happy there, you're the most intelligent person I met in my life, you can create inventions, you'll change the world. Amy, please … let me make you happy". Sheldon said as he grabbed her hands and bring it to his chest.

His bright and deep blue eyes staring at her so intensely that Amy needed a second to think clearly. His words sounded like music to her ears, she knew that she could be very happy at his side, they would have children, they would live in adventures and love each other for their whole lives, but, everything she would leave behind, all her memories, her house … it was impossible.

\- "I can't leave my father´s farm, is his legacy, I can't leave it and run away … I just, I can't, Sheldon". Amy said as tears fell down for her face and her voice was shaking broken.

\- "Then you are leaving me? The farm is not his legacy, it's you! If you prefer to stay here, alone and live in solitude instead of live happily with me...then please, do it". Sheldon's words came from his lips like burning stakes.

\- "You can´t understand it". Amy said as she dropped her body into one of the chairs and covered her face with her hands. She cried tears that came from the depth part of her soul, from her deepest fears, from her most unmentionable secrets.

\- "Of course I can't understand you, I thought you wanted the same as me, but I was wrong". Sheldon said as he left the house, closing the door behind him. His mind was racing and his whole body burning with rage.

Why was she so difficult?. He was offering his life, his heart and a future together where they could be happier than ever. Sheldon imagined his days with her, coming from work to a big house full of children's laughs, where his wife was waiting for him with her beautiful smile to tell him her new inventions, who were changing the life of so many people ... a happy life, Why she didn't see it?.

* * *

The sound of the train whistle, bounced in their ears announcing the arrival to the town. The travel to the train station had been long and silent, both lost in their own thoughts. In the memories of their connected skins, their souls united, only a few hours ago, where their bodies expressed the love, that now their lips can't pronounce.

Amy stopped the horses just in front of the train, the smoke that came out from the chimney

flew through the air, forming grey clouds in the blue sky. Around the train, women and men were saying goodbyes before part, with hugs and tears. Amy swallowed and turned to look at Sheldon's sweet face, to his eyes which were now full of sadness. She saw this in his eyes only when he told her the story of his family´s end. Amy grabbed the heavy bag that she had prepared for him and put it in his hands. He looks at her with wide eyes.

\- "You'll have food and water for a few days, and take this", Amy said as she pulled a small pocket with coins from her bag. "I know, you don't want to take it, but you have to, it's a payment for your work the last days, please, you can't go without money".

Sheldon nodded, feeling his body tremble at the touch of her hands on his skin. "I'll send it back to you as soon as I can." He looks to his hands, he wants to tell her so much more, he wants to tell her all his feelings, or the love he has in his heart for her. "Maybe I could visit you, in winter, perhaps". He took a big breath and gazed at her lovely green eyes, they were so beautiful, he lost in there for one more time. "I'll write to you every week, I promise, I will tell you everything about the city, about my life, I don't want to forget you, Amy".

\- "I don't want to forget you either, Sheldon, it was a pleasure to meet you". She said as she reached out her hand to shake it but a in quick move Sheldon took her around her neck and melted on her lips, kissing her with such passion that a sigh left her lips when the stopped.

The kiss said more than what Amy wanted to hear. It was as tender and sincere, as each of the kisses that Sheldon had given her during the long night that they made love over and over until they vanished tired and embraced in the sweat of their bodies. It had been the most intense and overwhelming experience of her life, to feel the passion, the love and the desire that this man felt for her, the adoration to her body, that he traveled with his lips for every inch of her skin. Amy simply lets herself be deceived by his taste, kissing him until the sound of the train broke the spell.

Sheldon got out of the carriage and looked at Amy for the last time, he needs to do it, he needs to say, even if it's just to ease the pain in her heart, she needs to know how much she loves her.

\- "Amy, it's something I want to tell you, but before I do, I want you to know that you don't need to say it back, I know that ...".

\- "Passengers to the train!". The reviewer announced screaming, blowing his whistle and interrupting Sheldon, who nervously turned to look at him.

\- "You can say it to me the next time we'll see, goodbye, Sheldon Cooper". Amy said, as her eyes filled with tears.

\- "Goodbye, Amy Farrah Fowler". Sheldon turned, walking through the crowd and headed for the train, he climbed up without looking back, he couldn't see those eyes again or he would not be able to leave, his tears melted on his face and he felt that his heart had stopped beating, forever.

Amy watched into the crowd as the only man she had ever loved was going forever. Every moment she had ever shared with him, every caress, every kiss … now would be like a distant memory, like a dream to which she could return in her lonely days and nights. Like a wonderful memory, how her life could be with him. From her lips escaped three words like hot fireballs directly from her heart, so silent that only she could hear them. "I ... love ... you ...". She promised to herself, not to tell these words to anyone, ever again.

The grey smoke rise in the sky as the train start to leave and the sound of the wheels invaded her whole body. Her eyes had no more tears to spill, it was the most unbearable pain she had ever felt, he was gone, and although he promised to return. Amy knew they were empty promises and he would eventually find a good and better woman, start a family and she would be forgotten in his memory, as a distant dream, which over the years would be only a keepsake that he would forget forever.

Amy turned the carriage and entered to the village, since she had made the whole trip, she would take advantage to buy some supplies she needed, nothing made her think that it would be the last time she would walk in the village, forever.

* * *

Sheldon looked through the window, watching as the houses fade away and the barren desert covered the horizon. It was the first time he had traveled by train and he always had dreamed of traveling in one, since they installed the rail road close to his town. They've always been fascinated him, their sound, their color, the earthy shadow they leave behind, were magical.

Sheldon was absorbed in his thoughts as two figures stepped right in front of him. "Excuse the interruption, sir, are these seats available?" A young man asked him politely.

Catching his attention, Sheldon raised his head and saw two men in elegant dark suits and hats, both of short stature and looked worried. One of them had curly hair and glasses, and the other was a little lower and has a prominent nose. Sheldon nodded and they both sat in the seats in front of Sheldon.

\- "Thank you very much, the train was full, it seems that no one want to stay in this town far from the hand of god". The man with the glasses said in disgust.

Sheldon nodded, as the two men talked and criticized the south, he didn't want to be rude, but, right now, Sheldon didn't feel like talking about anything, at all. They spoke of the terror they were feeling for bandits and the constant perils. After a few minutes, that seemed forever to Sheldon, another young man approached them loaded with bags and suitcases. His skin was dark caramel and his hair and eyes darkest as coal. He wore a strange handkerchief around his head.

\- "Thank you, Rajesh, you can leave the things here". The young man said and the foreign man nodded and began to settle the things.

\- "Oh, pardon my manners, we haven´t presented ourselves yet". The young man reached out his hand and Sheldon shook it amicably. "My name is Leonard Hofstadter and this my friend and college, Howard Wolowitz, and that extravagant man is our assistant, Rajesh, he's from India so he doesn't speak our language". Leonard added as he shake his hand with Sheldon.

\- "A pleasure, I'm Sheldon Cooper".

\- "So, Sheldon, are you returning home or traveling to north?".

\- "I'm going to move to Boston, so I guess it's a trip to home, I have nothing here to hold me back anyway". Sheldon confessed as his gaze returned to the window.

He didn't want to give explanations, but will be many days of travel ahead and he would have to talk to them at some point. The two men nodded with his words as if they understand exactly the secrets in his lines.

\- "Oh, that sounds like skirt trouble to me". Howard said giggling, "Don't be sad, we were rejected by two beautiful ladies last night not far from here, during the festival, and in very bad manners, women …". Howard explain as he sigh with the last word.

Sheldon laughed inwardly, not surprisingly for the reject of the opposite sex, not only for their appearance, but for their extravagant clothes and manner of expression. They seemed very friendly to each other and the creepy indian looking to them with wide eyes and without speak didn't help.

\- "Howard, don't be like that, we were not rejected, they just were not interested, that´s all, and you need to admit that the story of being moored was useless with them, here is not that uncommon, even being real".

\- "So, Sheldon, how is that woman you're sighing about, is it special?" Howard ask him with curiosity.

\- "Special? She's so much more than that, she's so beautiful, intelligent and funny, her laughter, her voice, everything in her is perfect, so sweet and careful with every detail, even ..." Sheldon leaned toward the bag "... she prepared for me this bag with drink and food for the …" Sheldon stopped when his eyes catch something in the bag that surprised him.

Sheldon took it out with care, it was the Jules Verne's book that Amy and him had been reading the other day lying on the field. He could remember the sun in his face, the sweet voice of Amy reading and the smell of fresh grass on his body. Sheldon opened the lid slowly, founding Amy's lovely handwriting, her calligraphy was simply perfect.

 _"May the last stop of the train of your destiny, be, what your heart craves"._

 _Always yours, Amy._

Sheldon stayed in silent, reading each word as a mantra, it meant so much, every letter, every feeling they kept. Was he really willing to give it up, her, his Amy? He was going to leave everything for something he didn´t know, for something he wasn't sure to want. But Amy had made that clear, his hard words hammering in his head hardly. "She doesn't want me to stay, and she doesn't want to come with me either, what can I do". Sheldon whispered as he smelled the book.

\- "Well, I hope that that lady is safe at home, this town is danger as hell, damn, yesterday some bandits assaulted us, thank God we are fine, but they stole our books, tell me for what they want them? for sure they don´t know how to read, especially that one with the patch". Leonard explained as Howard nodded to every word.

Sheldon was engrossed in his fears but something in his story caught his eye. "Excuse me, what did you say about a patch?". He asked urgently, afraid to know the answer.

\- "I said that one of them had a patch on the eye, the sheriff told us his band name was something like ... mmm …. Barry, the eye?".

\- "No, it was Harry, Harry the big eye!" Howard added quickly.

\- "Harry, the black eye?". Sheldon finally said with worry in his own words.

\- "Yes, that name was, did you know them?, The sheriff told us that they are the worst of the zone, they assaulted us a day of the way and they went towards here, for that very reason we are leaving today, we don´t want to see them again".

Sheldon felt as if a knife pierced his chest, a wave of fire filled him from head to foot, feeling his eyes burn and his mouth was boiling with impotence. Amy could be in danger and he was here, on a train, without being able to do anything. Sheldon jumped from his seat and walked down the hall to the door.

One of the reviewers who protected the door stopped him in a swift move, raising his arm to his chest. "Where are you going, sir? The train is running, you can´t open the door".

\- "But I have to leave, the woman I love is in danger, I have to ... I have to leave". Sheldon said fiercely.

Sheldon had never fought, never talked badly or pushed anyone, the most dangerous thing he'd done in his life was shooting with Amy the day before and it was only to a few cans. But now, Sheldon felt a rage and a fury in his body that gave him the strength to do anything, for Amy.

\- "Sir, I told you that you can´t open the door, return to your seat immediately". The train reviewer ordered.

Sheldon felt his arm burn, in a swift move Sheldon grabbed the man by the neck and pressed him against the wall of the cabin, "I said, LET ME OUT, my woman is in danger, I have to go, NOW!". Sheldon yelled angrily.

A loud noise sounds and a dry blow moved all the passengers from their seats, the train stopped in that moment. Sheldon looked back at the young Indian who had pulled the emergency lever and looked at him smiling.

\- "Go for her, mister, save your lady". Rajesh said with a weird accent, as his friends stared at him with wide eyes and open mouths.

Sheldon made a sign of gratitude with his hat and opened the door, he jumped off the train in a swift move. He felt the fire of the desert heat in his body and the sun shining in the clear sky. Sheldon started to run without looking back, he had to see her, he had to know she was fine.

The sound of his hard boots against the arid floor was the only sound in his ears, his mind was paralyzed, he didn't know what he would going to do when he found her, what to tell her, but he had to see her, once more.

Sheldon didn't know for how long he'd been running, the sweat trickling down his back and face like a torrential rain, and his feet ached as if a thousand of cobras had slipped into his boots. Finally, on the horizon, he glimpses something, a dim cloud of smoke that comes from the tower of the church, step by step the scene became more and more terrifying, many of the houses were on fire and he could hear the sound of shots from several meters back.

Sheldon's mind began to remember the image of his own town destroyed at the hands of these undesirables, those bastards that ended the life of his family without thinking twice. Sheldon began to pray, to any god that existed or had ever existed for the safe of Amy, that they hadn't found her before him.

When he reached to the village, the dantesque scene overwhelmed him for a moment, dozens of bodies smashed across the floor in a bloodbath. The buildings burned and the black smoke flew through the streets. Sheldon approached to one of the bodies, taking a weapon from his hand and carefully walked to the center of the town where the sound of gunfire still resonated strongly. There, the Sheriff and their helpers, were fighting with the bandits who covered their faces with black handkerchiefs. Suddenly the shrill sound of a female scream alerted Sheldon.

Sheldon ran in that direction, feeling as his heart would get out of the chest. Some streets to his left was Harry himself, he had Amy in his arms who screamed and kicked trying to escaped from him without success. Her face was in panic and he was pulling her, forcing her to walk. Sheldon felt a flare of rage crossed his whole body, his firm steps placed him in the middle of the street.

\- "Harry, remove your dirty hands from the lady, right now". Sheldon's voice felt secure and firm as never before.

Harry turned and looked directly to Sheldon in the eyes. His gaze was black and dark as his soul. "And who are you to give me orders?". He asked, gripping Amy harder as she tried to get out of his arms.

\- "The man who is going to end your dirty and sad existence, my name is Sheldon Cooper, and I'm not afraid of you, sordid rat". Sheldon said, bringing his hand to the gun on his hip.

\- "Your words say things that your weapon cannot fulfill, let´s see how fast you are". Harry drew the gun, and pointed directly at Sheldon, while his body was behind Amy leaving his head as the only target.

\- "Sheldon, don't do it, run away, please". Amy begged, as she felt her body tremble.

\- "Amy, Do you trust me?". Sheldon shouted, without a minimum of fear in his words.

\- "I do, Sheldon, I will always do". Amy replied, feeling the pressure of the arms that were crushed her in a twist.

In a blink of an eye, the sound of the weapon broke her ears, and her body trembled as she felt the bandit falling behind her, splattering blood on her face. Sheldon had crouched down, right at the perfect time, and from the ground he shot Harry, with so much precision that now his body fall as a heavy rock.

A bullet and a shot, that had been enough to end the life to the bloody, Harry, the black eye, that now, rested in the ground with his blood spreading across the arid desert. But before Amy could start celebrating, another shot sounded on her back, the last bandit alive had shot before dying at the Sheriff's hands, and Amy´s heart stops for a second.

She turned her head in a swift move, watching as the body of Sheldon fell to the floor like a heavy sack and the blood stained his white shirt. As fast as her feet left her, Amy approached to her love, feeling the tears streaming down from her face and her heart beating so fast she could hear it in her ears. Her gaze scanned quickly his body, finding the wound in his stomach that shed his blood.

\- "Sheldon, no, please, stay with me". Amy begged, as her hands tried to plug the wound, that spotted her hands in the darkest red.

\- "Amy, my love, run away from here, get safe". Sheldon's voice cracks with pain.

\- "No, I will not leave you again, I should never have left you, I wish that none of this would happened, I shouldn't let you stay with me, now you would be fine".

\- "Don´t say that, I would die in a thousand lives, rather than live without met you". Sheldon said, looking at her intense green eyes. "I .. love .. you". He whispered, as his voice trailed off.

\- "Sheldon, I love you, please, don't leave me". Amy shout, as she started to kiss his face and his body slid down from her hands. "No, please, no …". But his blue eyes were closed.

Amy's agonized cry echoed in the silence of the town, her screams spreading through the streets like the smoke from the fire. The pain, the rage, the agony that came from her lips, the hurt in every tear that fell from her green eyes, were like burning daggers that stuck in her body, as if someone had ripped out her heart and squeezed in front of her eyes, leaving her lifeless and soulless, forever.

* * *

The cool breeze of the fall made the leaves dance at the sound of a silent melody, the hot sun was setting on the horizon as two figures walked silently among the tombs of the immense graveyard. Six springs had passed away since that morning, but she could still hear the cries of the people, that were falling on the smoldering ground, all the souls that now rested on the ground where they were walking on.

\- "Mummy". A tiny and sweet voice said, as he tugged the hand that was holding him.  
"Is this one?". A little boy of no more than 5 years asked to his mother, as they approached to one of the tombs that was not much older than him.

The little boy has brown and scrambled hair, a small little nose and two large blue eyes, so deeply as the ocean itself. Amy sighed and nodded as they both approached to it.

\- "Do you want to settle the flowers?" She asked him with a smile, as the little boy took them with his hands and placed them carefully in the grave, they both sat in silence watching them with longing as the sky was growing dark.

\- "Mummy, is it weird that you love someone you haven´t met?" The little boy asked her, looking at his mother with his bright blue eyes.

\- "Of course not, sweetheart, you love him because he loves you, so much, and he is with us every day, he laughs like I laugh with your silly ideas, listen to our bedtime stories and smile when we talk about him".

The little boy looked at his mother overwhelmed by her words, while he thought in all those moments. "I love him very much, mummy, as much as you do".

\- "that makes him very happy, little monkey". Amy said feeling like a barrage of tears were about to fall from her eyes. She stroked her little boy's hair and looked at him affectionately.

\- "Because we love him so much, is why I am carrying his name, right, mummy?". Amy nodded and kissed him on the cheek.

He was such an extraordinary little kid, clever, sweet and affectionate, it was a small copy of Sheldon, so much, that sometimes she didn't know how much more he could resemble him. His way of talking, of laugh, even the curious gaze that Sheldon had when he was looking at one of her inventions.

A cold breeze ran through their bodies and Amy felt her whole skin prick up, she puts a blanket around her shoulders as she sat up and saw a man figure approaching from the bottom of the hill.

\- "William". The man shout, and the boy run with a big smile to him as he took him in his arms and kissed his face.

\- "Daddy, we are visiting grandpa". The little boy explain with a bright smile.

\- "I can see it, little one, and your mummy could have told me before leave". He said, getting closer to Amy and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

\- "Sheldon, you were so placidly asleep that I didn't want to wake you up, did you rest well?". Amy said softly, as she stroked his cheek.

\- "Great, but my body still hurts". Sheldon explained as he touched his aching arms.

\- "You're a city man now, you're not used to the life on the farm, Dr. Copper". Amy told him giggling as Sheldon rolled his eyes.

\- "Said the lady who yesterday was puffing and sighing with every tool, Amy, you need to recognizes that selling the farm to Stuart and moving to Boston was the best decision we could made, the life there is quiet and safe, and you must admit that Stuart has done a great job with your land". Sheldon explain.

Amy looked at her husband with a big smile, he was right, in every word. They had in Boston a great life, a big rock house, in one of the best street in the city. Sheldon had a great job as a doctor and her inventions were turning her into a small local celebrity.

She couldn't lie, life was wonderful, but a part of her missed the simply life in the south, take care of the animals and the feeling of satisfaction after working hard. Revisiting the city after so many years had aroused in her so many feelings, especially the pain of that morning that almost lost Sheldon. If it wasn't because the bullet didn't pierce any organ, and the doctor could remove it without problems, maybe it would be his tomb that she would be visiting. Amy held her tears and looked at Sheldon with a smile.

\- "You are right, Dr. Cooper, but promise me, that we will come back more often so our kids could know from where we come". Amy said with a syly smile.

\- "Our kids? Did you have any kid that I don't know yet, Amy?, As far as I know we have that little monkey running around there". Sheldon said as he pointed to William who was running happily after a few birds.

\- "Not in a few months". She said with a big smile as she pointed to her belly.

\- "Oh, Amy, really?". Sheldon shouted, as he caught his wife in his arms and kissed her face.

The love that he felt for this woman was passing any barrier or limits, growing every day and every minute that he passed by her side, every year that fate left her with him was another year of emotions and smiles. He caught her in his arms, feeling the pure love they shared, smelling her sweet scent that accompanied him each morning, feeling the warmth of her body that he shared every night.

\- "I love you, Amy Farrah Fowler-Cooper". Sheldon whispered in her lips.

\- "I love you too, Sheldon Cooper-Fowler", She said with a wink as they both melted in a sweet and tender kiss that lasted until the last rays of the sunset hide and the night fell upon them.

Sheldon looked into her eyes, into her deeply and green eyes, and as every day, he thanked. He thanked to any god that would exist for putting her in his way. To any force or energy that allowed that their eyes connected. To any destiny that made, that a lonely young woman let to a thirsty stranger share water, food and home, letting him to know her, leaving him that he could love her and letting him find in her, the last stop that his soul had always craved for, finding in her, the home in the end of the road.

 **XX**

* * *

 **Many thanks to all for living this story with me, I hope you enjoyed it as much as me wroting it. I loved to give life to this story that was flying in my head, and to see that you like, fills me with joy.**

 **Thanks to everyone for your words, reviews, and DMs, every little gesture makes me smile, and even if you think it's silly, tell me ;)**

 **A big thanks to my super Beta, Linda, this story is thanks to our conversations and it would be nothing without you, I hope you like it, thanks my sweetie pie!**


End file.
